


Game Day

by nayorthatgay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Canada, Cars, F/F, Muscles, Republic City, Soccer, Stadium, Wood Working, doctor sato, game day, i am writing and posting so I don't know what's going to happen either, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayorthatgay/pseuds/nayorthatgay
Summary: Asami's meets Korra in a stadium parking garage but doesn't know she has been set up by her friend on a blind date the following night. Neither does she realize that Korra is a professional soccer player. The two of them meet, and we'll follow their story from there.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 33
Kudos: 189





	1. Wheels on Asphalt

The sound of her wheels on new asphalt surrounded Asami as she drove towards the stadium. She loved turning the radio down and to just listen to her engine work. Asami would usually do it when something big was about to happen. Something that made her anxious and nervous. It seemed to calm her when she was headed towards a big surgery at the hospital. Or after a bad date. But then she would often choose to listen to her playlist, to drown out the thought, instead of her wheals on asphalt. 

The navigation system in her car startled her a bit when the woman’s voice told her that her destination would be on her left-hand side in about five minutes. After she graduated and started her internship down at her father’s hospital, she met Opal. A nurse who just seemed to know everything and helped her on her way. It turned out Opal met Bolin in college. Bolin’s brother is Mako, her High School friend from years ago. Mako and Asami hadn’t really been in contact after those days. But after Opal and her made the connection they decided to meet up. And tonight, was that night. 

It wasn’t that Asami didn’t want to see Mako and Bolin again. Honestly, she was really excited, she thought as she was trying to find a parking spot. Though, seeing old friends again after years, was quite nerve-wrecking. She took a breather and stepped out of her car. As she closed her door, she locked her car and walked off towards the stadium entrance. Whilst she walked, she searched her bag for her phone to look up where Opal had decided to meet up with everyone. She finally found it and unlocked it when she crashed into something. 

“Jeez, are you okay?!” she heard a woman asking. Asami opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on the ground. She grunted and said “I... I think I am”. She said, looking up at the woman and feeling her own head at the same time. “Okay, wait” The girl said, and dropped down to her level. The girl looked her in her eyes, “Could you look at me? Are you feeling dizzy?” she asked. Asami could only see ocean blue eyes in front of her. It was a beautiful sight, one that she didn’t think she had ever seen before. “Uhm… No, I think I am okay.” Asami said as she tried to stand up “Here let me help.” the girl said and reached out her hand. Asami took it and the girl pulled her up. As soon as Asami stood she saw what had hit her.

She laughed, “You ran into me with a bike?” she asked, looking back at the girl. The girl put her hand behind her neck and smiled, “Yeah, I was running late for the game.” She sighed. “So, I was speeding, and I think I didn’t look around the corner before turning.” The sound of a text message interrupted her, the girl looked at her phone “Shit, I really am late.” She said. Asami looked at her as the girl looked back up at her again. “I really am sorry –“ She said, and Asami thought she heard a hint of a Canadian accent “- but I really have to go. Here, this is my card, if you need something for insurance or something. Just call, or text, whatever you prefer.” She gave Asami a card from her wallet. Asami stood there until the girl popped back up on her bike, smiled back at her, and rode off. 

Asami smiled and put the card in her bag without looking at it. Her phone dinged just as the girl had before. It was Opal texting her and asking where she was. She quickly typed back that she was on her way to entrance K. As she was typing, she saw the time on her phone. It was still an hour until the game started. Now it seemed it was a lame excuse from the girl that she ‘was running late’. Asami hated it when people were speeding for no good reason. 

Asami didn’t think about it again for the remainder of the night. She walked into entrance K and saw Opal sitting at a table with Bolin. Asami smiled and walked towards them. As she walked, she saw someone else sitting opposite of Bolin. He looked quite grumpy… It gave a familiar feeling. It was Mako. This made Asami even smile brighter.

“Asami!’’ Opal said once she saw her. Opal stood up from the table and gave her a hug. From the side of her eyes, she saw both brothers also standing up and smiling greatly at her. Even Mako was smiling and that said something. After Opal, Asami hugged Bolin. Bolin was a big hugger. Asami didn’t mind, she didn’t receive hugs all that often. After a moment she released Bolin, or more, Bolin released her. Asami walked towards Mako, “Hey, stranger!” She said laughing and hugged Mako. “It’s so good to see you, it’s been so long!” Mako said once the released each other. 

“Well, whose fault is that?” Asami told him, stil smiling. “Oh, you two are both to blame. You’re a couple of workaholics!” Bolin said as they made their way towards the stands. He draped his arms over their shoulders “A doctor and a detective. Honestly, I am not surprised.” He told them. Together they walked into the stadium. 

“Wow, Bolin these are nice seats! Especially for a women’s soccer match.” Mako said once they sat down. Asami had to admit it. She didn’t visit games often, truthfully, close to never, but these were good seats. They sat a couple rows back from the duck outs. “Yeah, Korra really outdid herself this time.” Bolin said. “She had to, though” he continued, “she lost a bet.” He said and high fived his brother. “Wait, who is Korra? I thought you won tickets?” Asami asked Bolin. 

“I did, didn’t I. I won a bet!” Bolin told her. Asami laughed, “Korra used to be my roommate until, well I met this lovely lady.” He continued as he held Opal’s hand and kissed her cheek. “And Korra went pro and could afford her own living space.” Asami nodded. The lights in the stadium turned on and the players walked on the field to warm up.

After about ten minutes another player joined her team. “Why is it, she’s always late.” Sighed Opal. “She has been like this ever since I met her.” Bolin answered. Asami looked at the player Bolin and Opal were talking about. It was the girl from the parking garage. Asami stammered and asked, “Wait, that’s Korra?” she gave Opal a surprised look. “Yeah. That’s her. Do you know her?” Mako answered. Asami looked at him and told him, “She ran into me on her bike just now.” Mako laughed. “Honestly, I still don’t understand why she bikes to her home-games. Must be something superstitious.” Make told her, still laughing. 

Opal nudged Asami, “It’s good to see you two already met! That’ll make things less awkward tomorrow.” She said, “What’s happening tomorrow?” Asami asked Opal, Asami had to say, it was a bit confusing. She didn’t make plans with the group for tomorrow. “Oh, I forgot to tell you?” Opal said, almost sarcastically. “You two are going on a blind date.” And winked at Asami. 

“OPAL! You weren’t supposed to tell her yet!” Bolin almost yelled at her. “Yeah, Opal. This wasn’t exactly what we had planned.” Mako added. The players returned back inside; it was a sign the game was about to start. “Wait what did you all plan? And how come I don’t know about it?!” Asami asked them all, “Because, Asami, then it wouldn’t be a ‘blind date’ wouldn’t it?” Bolin told her, grinning. 

“Opal told us you’ve been hold up at work a lot lately. And well, I know you. And Opal knows you. Damn, even Bolin knows you. You get so into you work you forget about yourself.” Asami tried to interrupt, “Don’t tell me it isn’t true, I am the same way.” Mako continued, smiling at her. “You deserve a bit of fun.” He concluded. Asami looked at her feet and then back up to Mako. She looked at him and then looked back at Opal, “Does she know about it?” Asami asked her. “She does. She only wanted to know who she was going out with. So, I told her we’d bring to tonight’s game. She is joining us for a small drink afterwards.” 

“Now don’t think about it, the game is about to start, and you want to pay attention. Korra is really good!” Bolin told them. Opal turned towards Asami and told her, “I wouldn’t do this kind of thing if I didn’t think something good would come of it. You haven’t had the best of luck.” Asami trusted Opal. And she knew it was true. She nodded. Opal smiled. The game was starting, she would just have to let it happen. She couldn’t do a thing about it now. 

-

The team rounded up the game with a 3 to 1 win. Korra was pleased with herself. Scoring a goal as a midfielder was always something to celebrate. They walked around and thanked the audience. After about three quarters of the field, she saw her friends. They had left their seats and now stood at the fence beside the field. Most of the audience usually left quickly after the game, trying to get home a quick as possible through traffic. But her friends always tried to stay to say hi. 

She ran towards them and hugged Bolin, “Ugh, Korra! I told you, no sweaty hugs!” he yelped. And pushed her of off him. “Sorry, I had to.” Korra laughed, putting her hands on her hips. “Did you guys enjoy the game?” she asked them. Mako and Bolin started talking about the game and congratulated her with the win and her goal. But her eyes drew towards a girl standing beside Opal. She was smiling at the boys. It couldn’t be, was that the girl she almost ran over earlier this evening?

Korra was staring but she didn’t notice it until, “Hey Tupin! You forgot your jacket you stupid.” A teammate pulled her out of her thoughts and gave her a jacket to keep warm. “Oh, yeah, uhm… Thanks.” She stammered and grinned at her teammate. “Damnit, Tupin. What happened to you? You’re never this articulate.” Her teammate looked at het curiously. 

Korra looked back over at the girl she ran over, and she looked straight back into her eyes. It felt as if she was pulled into another realm. “Uhm, hello?” Bolin waved before her eyes, “Everything alright in there?” he continued. “Jeez, Bolin.” She sighed “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself after I ran you over with my bike and I didn’t expect to see you again.” Korra said apologetically and looked at the girl with raven long hair that stood beside Opal. “Your RAN HER OVER?! Way to go rookie.” Her teammate said and gave Korra a slap on her shoulder. Korra sighed again and gave her teammate an annoyed look, “Alright, I’ll go. Hurry up though, coach wants to talk to us.” Her teammate said and walked away. 

“I still don’t understand how you ran her over with your bike?” Opal chimed in. “Oh, she only bumped into me. It’s not that big of a deal.” The raven-haired girl said. “I’m Asami.” She continued. Korra looked at her and finally took a breath for what seemed to have been more than a couple of minutes. She smiled at Asami, “Well, it’s great to properly meet you, Asami. I’m Korra. But you must know that already.” Korra said putting her hand behind her neck again. She hated that she did that when she got nervous. “Aw, aren’t you guys cute together.” Opal said. 

This time Opal deserved an annoyed look from Asami, it made Korra laugh. “What? I only meant that it’s great that there don’t seem to be any hard feelings.” Opal explained. “Alright, Opal. Why don’t we head out already? Korra needs to head back to her team anyways.” Bolin said. Mako agreed and they pulled Opal away from the field.

Asami laughed at the way the trio acted. Korra seemed to only be able to stare at Asami. Her laugh was attractive, Korra thought to herself. She mentally slapped herself for already looking at the girl this way without even speaking more than two sentences to her. “Congrats on the game.” Asami said, smiling at Korra. Korra hadn’t noticed that Asami was looking at her too. Korra looked at the ground and back up at Asami. “Thanks. I don’t score that often. Glad you could see it.” She said smiling back at Asami. 

“Yeah, me too.” Asami said. “How long have you known they tried to set us up?” Asami asked Korra abruptly. Korra felt her cheeks heating up, “They only told me about two hours before the game.” She explained, “It’s why I was late, it kind of freaked me out.” Laughing it off. “You’re not the only one. They only told me right before the game started.” Asami smiled. “And I don’t think they meant to tell me. Opal kind of ran her mouth.” Asami told Korra, explaining further. 

Korra smiled back at her. She looked at the clock high up in the stadium to check the time, “I swear, I’m not always late. But now I am, again, coach is waiting for me. I’m really sorry but I have to go.” Korra said. But she didn’t walk away immediately. Asami laughed, “It’s okay. I understand. Life gets busy.” Asami said. “How about this, you still have my card, right?” Korra asked Asami. She had always thought it was kind of stupid to have a card. She only went pro a year ago. Though, right now it was kind of a blessing. Asami nodded. “Would you text me? Or call. I don’t mind whichever. I don’t want to do this thing tomorrow night if you don’t want to.” She explained. Korra always tried to be respectful whenever she met someone new. She never wanted to pressure someone into something they didn’t want to. “So, I’ll take it if you contact me, the date is on? And we’ll go to the place Opal had planned? She planned something right?” Korra asked and seemed unsure. 

“Deal.” Asami said, still smiling at Korra. “But I don’t think Opal planned anything.” She said. She laughed when she saw Korra’s face. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll let you know tomorrow.” With that Asami walked off, back to her group.


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback and all of the kudo's. I didn't really expect people would read this. It honestly made me feel motivated. So, thank you. And here's chapter two: Getting Ready
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. I don't really have a plan yet for this story, please let me know if you like the direction we're going in.

Feeling completely socially put out, tired as if she had had to do three operations in one shift, Asami took a shower. She’d arrived back home shortly before hopping into her bathroom. As she was showering, she replayed her evening in her head. How she ran into a girl. Or even better, the girl basically ran her over with a bike. Who turned out to be this smiley, very beautiful, blue eyed professional soccer player. 

After Korra and Asami had parted after the game, Asami had returned to her friends. She had been missing the brothers dearly and was glad she could call them true friends again. Only true friends like the group could match her with someone this special. Asami knew she only met Korra a few hours ago, and truly talked to her for only a couple of minutes. But she knew that there was something about her that she liked. 

She dried herself off and put some protecting cream in her hair. Feeling tired but accomplished she walked towards her bed. On her way she tripped over her bag. Asami usually wasn’t clumsy at all, though tonight seemed to be one in a million. Tripping over bags, running into soccer players, it really wasn’t her usual night. 

Most of the time Asami spend her nights in the hospital. Or she spent them at home or in the library to use the time for her studies. Asami almost fell on the floor tripping over her bag. She looked back at her bag and saw that Korra’s card fell out. 

She took the card from the ground and walked towards her bed. Still wrapped in her towel she sat down. Was it too early to text Korra yet? Or call? Korra seemed like she didn’t mind. Asami had a preference to just call when setting up a meeting. 

Though, this felt different. Korra wasn’t some professor or doctor she had a meeting with. Or her father for that matter. Texting someone she barely knew felt more secure rather than calling. 

Asami grabbed her phone from behind her, as it had just been sitting on her bed. She took it and took a sigh. Asami was used to people hitting her up. It wasn’t out of the usual that patients, who were high on medicine, would hit on her. She didn’t really mind. 

The worst thing really was old men, who weren’t even on medicine. They weren’t even in the hospital for themselves. They came with their children or partners. But somehow, they were always surprised that someone like her could perform medicine. Even though her own father ran the whole thing. 

Asami put Korra’s phone number in her own phone. She was thinking to herself what would be suited best on this occasion. ‘Hey, this is Asami. From the stadium. You ran into me with your bike? Remember?’ felt a bit excessive. 

She settled for, ‘Hey Korra, this is Asami. I’m looking forward to our ‘blind’ date – how about you pick me up at 7 tomorrow night? I know a good place. Let me know if this works for you?’ 

Yeah, that felt right. It was very Asami, it had a simple obvious joke, and she took the lead. Asami liked to have the lead. Not in all situations, but with someone she had never really met before, it felt nice knowing where she would be going. 

Asami pressed send and threw her phone back onto her bed. It was past midnight already and her shift would begin at 8 in the morning. She put on a big shirt, threw her towel back into the bathroom and went to bed. 

Just as she lay down her phone went off. Taking her phone, she saw that she had received a message from Korra, ‘Hey! Thank god you texted me. Otherwise, I would have had to beg Opal to give your number to me.’ it read.

Asami smiled at her screen, she felt a warmth come over her she hadn’t felt in a while. A second message popped onto the screen, ‘And Yes! I can pick you up at 7. But I don’t think I have your address? Where do you want me to pick you up?’ 

Asami thought about it. She had thought she wanted for Korra to pick her up at her home. But her shift didn’t end until six. It had been really busy these past few days and she didn’t expect them to slow down any time soon. 

‘Uhm, could you pick me up at my work? I’ll text you the address tomorrow if that’s okay with you. I’ll have to look up the address’ Asami texted back. Asami closed out her messaging app and went over to take a look on Instagram. She wanted to make sure that Korra got her text. 

Being on Instagram, she couldn’t refuse her own curiosity. She went over to Opal’s profile. And then over to Bolin’s. Asami didn’t use Instagram often, but when she did, she mostly looked through stories instead of the posts. So she never really took a look at Bolin’s photo’s. 

She didn’t even need to scroll to find Korra’s face on her friend’s page. They were at a bar. With drinks in their hands, and Bolin’s arm on Korra’s shoulder they both smiled brightly into the camera. 

Korra didn’t seem like your typical soccer player in the photo. Asami pressed on the picture and saw that Korra was tagged. She didn’t even think about and went over to Korra’s page. But it was locked. Asami could barely make out Korra’s profile picture. 

Her phone went off again and it was Korra, ‘Sounds great! What is it you had in mind? I’d like to know what would be appropriate to wear.’ It read. Asami quickly texted back that something casual would work. She’d only planned to take Korra out to eat and maybe take a walk later on. 

Asami could really feel how tired she was. She liked texting with Korra, but she really had to take her rest. Tomorrow would be a long day. She put her phone away, rolled over and went to sleep.   
-

Korra received Asami’s text late last night. She fell asleep before she even knew it. Korra opened her eyes and looked straight into the sunlight. ‘Ugh, I hate mornings’ she said. 

She had forgotten to close the curtains before she went to bed. The was so exhausted after the game, she remembered she felt a bit sleep drunk. Hence the forgotten curtains. 

It was already 10:30 AM when Korra woke up. She rolled over in bed and took her phone from the nightstand. It had a message from the girl from last night. It made Korra smile, and she sat right up in bed. The text read the address where Korra was supposed to pick up Asami later in the day. 

She didn’t immediately recognize the address but decided to worry about it later. Coach gave the team a couple of days off. She pressured the team to take it slow for a little while. But they also needed to keep track on their work outs. 

Korra liked to go for a small run on the day after. Today, especially, it was really tempting to go out and feel the wind in her hair. Carrying herself on her legs. Running was a way for her to calm her nerves. 

After she ran over Asami with her bike last night, she couldn’t get the raven-haired girl out of her mind. She was deep in thought until she was walking on to the pitch. By then she remembered the girl would probably be in the audience. Korra wanted to show what she could do. 

That motivation resulted into scoring a goal. It was Korra’s second of the season, and they were only a quarter into it. It promised for something good. 

Korra jumped out of bed, took her running shorts, shirt and shoes. She put them on and walked out of her apartment door. She ran for about 3 miles on an average speed. She really didn’t want to outdo herself and force an injury. But she really needed to get her energy out.

The events from last night made her feel pumped. Scoring a goal, seeing her friends, earning a few days off and meeting Asami. That last one, made her feel excited for tonight. Meeting Asami again, and hopefully for a change actually talk to her. Without her friends around, without feeling hurried. 

Korra arrived back home, feeling fulfilled. She took a shower, made something to eat and went back to her living room to watch some show and play a little bit of videogames. Waiting around wasn’t really her strong suit, but she couldn’t hurry up time now could she. 

As time moved forward Korra grew more nervous. Her short hair was now fully dried and Korra decided to do some quick jumping jacks before getting herself properly dressed. She didn’t know exactly where they would be going, but she trusted Asami on the whole ‘dress casual’. 

She decided on a pastel blue button-up shirt, with some dark grey chinos. These clothes made her feel good and somewhat dressed up or professional. Korra tried to dress like this when she had big appointments to attend to. She wasn’t one for proper gala wear, though she did like to dress up nicely. Like tonight. 

Her notification went off telling her it was about time to leave. She took a big breather, took her keys, wallet and phone and walked out the door. Taking her car out of the apartment building’s parking garage, she took out her phone to put in the address. 

Only then she realized she was going to drive to the Republic City Hospital. RCH was a refined hospital with some great specialist. Opal hadn’t told Korra where she knew Asami from. Now it made a bit more sense. Korra was impressed. She decided on asking Asami how she got to work at RCH. 

Korra drove to RCU and listened to the radio. She didn’t really mind what kind of music she listened to, but it was comfortable to drive with. Once she arrived at the hospital, she took another big breath, stepped out of her car and shot Asami a text. 

-

‘Hey, I’m right outside’ Asami read the text Korra had sent her. She’d just finished taking a shower and putting on her red blouse and black slacks with some heals. She wanted to feel good, look good. It had been a while since she went on a date after all. 

Somehow something about this whole setup felt very serious. She knew Korra was a laid-back kind of person. She had interrogated Opal (only a little bit) today, just to know a bit more about the person she was going out with tonight. 

Just form their two short meetings last night, she got a feel of what Korra was like. Opal just confirmed her own thoughts. Asami put a couple last touches on her make-up. Which wasn’t very big, but after a day’s worth of work she really didn’t want to show how tired her body felt. 

Asami texted Korra that she would be right out. She took her purse, said goodnight to her coworkers and left the building. Asami didn’t have to look for Korra. The girl from the bike was standing outside of a car, close to the employee’s entrance. Asami wanted her to come to this specific doorway. Seeing sick people right before their date didn’t seem all that attractive. 

“Didn’t know you could drive.” Was the first thing that left Asami’s mouth as she walked towards Korra. Who looked absolutely beautiful. Asami made a look once over the girl she was walking towards. 

Instead of wearing her hair she the way she had during the game (braids), it was loose and flowed around her face. The blue shirt Korra was wearing fitted her in all the right places. Asami knew she couldn’t resist that. The outfit was detailed with a watch and a silver necklace Asami could’ve sworn Korra had also worn during the bike-incident. 

“Don’t be surprised, I grew up in Canada of all places. Nothing was close by. Driving was basically my only option.” Korra answered shruggingly, once Asami was close by. Korra stepped away from the car and Asami laughed. “Also, hello. It’s good to see you too.” Korra added with a smile. 

Asami could feel some heat rising to her cheeks, “Same goes for you.” She said smiling at Korra, “You clean up nicely.” Asami told Korra, making a once over. Again. The comment made Korra freeze up, just a tiny bit. “Uhh, yeah… Thank you.” The last time they’d seen each other Korra was dirty and sweaty form playing on the field. 

“Come on, we have a reservation we have to get to.” Asami said, stepping away from Korra and walking around the hood of the car towards the passenger door. Asami could almost hear Korra swallow as she turned around with Asami walking away.

They both got into the car, “Before I forget to say it. You look really nice.” Korra said before starting the car, looking over at Asami, smiling at her. “Thank you, you can’t see I’ve worked a 10-hour shift?” Asami said putting on her seatbelt. Korra shook her head telling her no. “No, you really look good.” Korra added. 

Asami saw Korra’s eyes go from her eyes, to her lips, to her blouse and back up again. “I can see you think that.” Asami said with a smile on her face, really trying to resist the urge to wink at Korra. 

Korra decided to look out of the front window of her car. ‘Now, where do I drive us?’ She asked Asami. “Do you know La Vinece? It’s this Italian place that’s kind of nice.’’ Asami answered. 

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard of it, it just opened about six months ago, right?” Korra said, looking back at Asami. “Yes. It’s not your average Italian restaurant. It’s a bit nicer. But you’ll see.” Asami said, looking right into Korra’s ocean blue eyes.


	3. Firsts are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on their first date! Honestly, this chapter is basically a whole lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say that all of you readers are motivating me to write this. This is the first time I've been able to confidently write a story and publish it in the time I'm writing it. Please enjoy this next chapter :)

Korra drove off of the employee parking lot of RCH. “I’ve been meaning to ask,’’ Korra said, taking a left-hand turn onto the road back into the city. Asami turned her head to look at Korra. “I didn’t know you worked at RCH. What is it you do, exactly?” she asked. 

Korra had one hand on the wheel, taking smooth turns. At the red light she stopped. “Well, in my family just about everyone is in the medical field.” Asami answered, looking at Korra’s side profile. Asami hadn’t expected one, that Korra would ask her about this, and two that a girl who ran her over with a freaking bike, could drive this smooth. 

Korra looked over at Asami and held her hand on the stick shift. Was she really driving a manual car?! Asami thought to herself. “I didn’t ask about what it is your family does. Why is it you want to be in medicine?” Korra said simply. Asami was kind of taken aback by the comment. She liked how Korra wanted to know about her. Just about her. “I’ve always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, really.” She spoke, looking in front of her. The light turned green and Korra drove on. 

“Not because of my family. I’ve always wanted to help people, make them feel better.” Asami continued. Not being the one who was driving felt different. Korra nodded but kept focusing on driving. “Honestly, I’m doing my internship right now. And I feel like there is so much there needs to be done. More research. More doctors and nurses. More knowledge.” Asami continued. 

She wasn’t usually open about why she was in the medical field. But around Korra, she felt like she could speak freely. “I think I get it. I know I am just a soccer player right now. But I’ve always wanted to mean something for people. Help them out. Not that I want to be doctor or anything.” Korra said. Asami understood what Korra meant. 

They were almost at their destination. As Asami had planned it was just about 7:30 PM, their reservation time. “I think you already mean a lot for people.” Asami said as Korra parked her car, parallel. Very neat, Asami thought to herself.  
Korra laughed at the comment, “Yeah, when we win you mean.” 

She put her car in neutral and turned it off. Now looking over at Asami. “That, too. But it’s not what I meant, necessarily.” Asami said, looking into Korra’s eyes who furrowed her brows. “Bolin speaks greatly about you. So does Opal for that matter.” Asami concluded. “Thanks for that.” Korra said. They sat in silence, in the car, on the side of the road. Not a two-minute walk away from the restaurant. Only when the overhead lights turned off automatically, Korra said, “I guess we should head in now.” She was laughing. It made Asami smile. 

-

They stepped into the restaurant. It was an older building, narrow and deep, renovated to look how it would’ve in its golden days. The building had dark wood beams on the ceiling, the wooden floor matched with the color. Making it look complete. The walls were white. Tables and chairs were from dark wood as well but with red accents, adding a tad more charm about them. 

Asami walked over to the hostess. Korra stayed close to the entrance, taking in the ambiance and appreciating the craft manshift. As the hostess was looking for Asami’s reservation, Asami looked back at Korra. Seeing Korra absently looking around made Asami smile. How could this feel so simple? 

The hostess walked with Asami towards Korra, “Good evening, my name is Alisha. I have a private table for the both of you, as requested. If you would please follow me.” She said and walked away. Korra and Asami followed soundly and were quiet. “This will be your table.” The hostess said, as she stood next to a table that was set behind a half-wall. 

It looked romantic, there were small candles lit and the table was properly set with a red tablecloth laying underneath. “Adrian will be your waiter for tonight. If there are any problems, please let either of us know.” She said with a smile and a nod and walked away. “You were right, this isn’t typical Italian.” Korra said as the both of them sat on opposite sides of the table. 

“It’s weird, somehow it is typical. But it isn’t?” Korra continued. Asami laughed, making her eyes sparkle. It was something Korra noticed when Asami was truly laughing. “It’s different isn’t it? I feel like it’s because the tables are properly set, and the furniture doesn’t feel cheap. If you know what I mean?” Asami answered. Korra smiled back at her, “I get your drift, yeah. But a private table, Asami you really didn’t have to do that.” Korra tried. This made Asami laugh shyly. “I like it, when I want to get to know someone.” she explained, “Plus, I enjoy it. It gives you a bit more privacy.”

Korra leant forward onto the table, “So, you want to get to know me?” she’d rolled her sleeves up. Unconsciously wanting to show off her arms. The corner of Korra’s mouth turned into a half smirk as she saw Asami turning only tad bit red. “Korra, that’s what a date is for. You must know that, right?” Asami teased back, taking a sip of her water. Though her eyes kept flickering down to Korra’s arms that were still lying on the table, crossed over each other. Making her muscles show themselves. 

-

They decided on what they wanted to eat. A talked about where they went to school and how they knew Mako, Bolin and Opal. Asami told Korra that Mako and her used to be good friends. And Opal worked in the same department as Asami, as a nurse. They drank some whine. Korra was responsible and decided to only take one glass since she was the one driving. Asami on the other hand opted to drink two. It wasn’t much, but it helped calm some leftover nerves. 

“Can I ask you something?” Asami said. Korra looked up from her food after she’d just stopped laughing about a joke she’d made. “Sure thing.” Korra answered back, putting some pasta into her mouth. “I saw you looking at this building earlier. You appreciate architecture?” Asami said, eating some food herself after asking. Korra nodded and waited until she had eaten her food to answer, “Yeah. Kind off.” She said, sipping on her wine. “In my free time, when I don’t have to train or when I don’t have other obligations. I try to work with wood. Make something out of nothing. This building has character about it, and I really appreciate that sort of thing.” Korra explained. 

“Damn, that’s impressive. Is it working out?” Asami asked, “Yeah and well no. I mean, I try. But that’s all there is to say honestly.” Korra said, this made Asami’s eyebrow furrow in question. “Well, I made this table once. It’s still at Bolin’s place. But we’ve had to repair it a couple of times. So, I’m trying. It’s different from playing soccer, you know?” Korra explained. 

“Oh, the coffee table?” Asami asked, Korra nodded as she took another bite to eat. Asami was laughing now, “Opal has told almost the whole hospital about that thing! It breaks down every couple of months doesn’t it? She is so annoyed by it!” Asami explained to Korra. “She told you about the table?! Now I really don’t have shot.” Korra said and hung her head in defeat. Asami laughed, and Korra couldn’t help herself and started laughing too. She looked at Asami laughing and there was that sparkle again. It made Korra stop laughing and she smiled appreciatively. “So many coffee cups are lost because of that table.” Asami said, shaking her head, still smiling. “Yeah, that’s why I left it at Bolin’s when I moved out.” Korra added, laughing it off. 

-

They talked a bit more and finished their meals. “I’d like to take you on a small walk.” Asami said. “Sounds good.” Korra said in return, nodding her head. Their waiter Adrian came by with the bill. They both made a grab for it. But Asami was quicker, “Fine, but next one is on me.” Korra said. “So, there is going to be a next time?” Asami said teasingly and sounding almost hopeful at the same time. She quickly went back to paying the bill and put it back on to the table. “If you want to, there certainly can be.” Korra said standing up and waiting for Asami to join her. “That’s good to know.” Asami said in return, smiling at Korra as she stood up. They walked back to the front of the restaurant, put on their coats and said goodbye to the hostess. It had been a warm day, but the evenings could become cold. 

“Korra, hold on.” Asami said as they walked out the door. “Your jacket’s collar is folded wrong, could I?” Asami tried. But before Korra could respond, Asami already stood closely against Korra and put her hand on Korra’s jacket to fix it. “Thank you.” Korra said, having to look ever so slightly up into Asami’s green eyes. They stood there for a moment until Asami said, “You’re welcome.” And a small smile was presented to Korra. Again, there was that sparkle in Asami’s eyes. 

“Where did you want to go?” Korra said, turning towards the street. “Just around the block really. Just to have a bit more time before I really need to be home.” Korra nodded. “So, you work long shifts?” Korra asked Asami as they started walking. Asami nodded and explained, “Since I’m an intern, they usually put me on the worst shifts. Today was actually one of the best times I’ve ever gotten.” She started. Korra was listening to her as they walked. “Most shifts I work at least until 3 AM. And sometimes start back up at 6 AM. Then there are the days and nights that I am on call, which aren’t too bad. I get to sleep at the hospital. But sometimes I am at work for about 36 or 48 hours in one shift.” She explained further. 

“And I thought I had it bad.” Korra said, laughing, walking closer to Asami who smiled back at her, “It isn’t all bad. We get long shifts so we can best help our patients. And I still have a lot to learn. But tomorrow they’re expecting me at 7 AM and the shift lasts for 36 hours with being on call at all times.” She said as she sighed. “With those kind of hours I try to stay at the hospital so I can use my time for my studies as well.” She explained. 

“Then I will make sure you get home relatively on time.” Korra said, looking at her watch. “I actually have a few days off from training right now.” Korra said, “But usually there is a group session in the morning, and we have to be there at 9 AM sharp. Or you know, coach makes you run an extra lap.” She explained, “That sounds a lot like High School gym-hours.” Asami joked, Korra looked at her in fake shock “You have to take that back. We work very hard, and there is a lot more to it than it might seem on firsthand!” Korra told Asami. 

Asami was laughing again and bumped her shoulder into Korra’s. “Oh please, don’t even try me.” She said. Did she dare? She really wanted to. At the same time she’d thought about it, she felt Korra’s hand slip into hers. It made Asami feel secure. She already felt comfortable around Korra, and confident. But this gesture made her feel secure. Their fingers interlocked as they walked around for a bit longer. 

A comfortable silence fell over them. The city seemed to quiet down, street parlors were closing down and going home. Streetlights turned on. As they rounded the last corner before they were back on the same street as Korra’s car, Korra said “How about I take you home?” Asami could tell Korra was trying to be sweet. “You want to get rid of me already?” Asami teased Korra daringly. “No! No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I just – I…” Korra tried but saw that Asami was trying to hide a smile, “Oh my god, you’re such a tease!” Korra exclaimed. They’d arrived back at Korra’s car. Korra had turned so she stood with her face to the car, still standing on the sidewalk. She was holding Asami’s hand. Asami couldn’t help but laugh, she held her hand over her mouth trying not to be too loud. Korra smiled and took a step forward. 

“Do you know that you have a sparkle in your eye when you laugh?” Korra said calmly. Asami almost immediately fell silent, “It’s one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.” Korra added, stepping ever so slightly closer. At this point Asami’s back was almost resting against the driver’s window. “I… I didn’t know.” Asami said simply and softly. Asami’s eyes flocked from Korra’s eyes, to her lips, back up to her eyes and back to her lips. This went on for a couple of moments until Asami couldn’t take it anymore. 

Asami took a step closer and at the same time put her hand on Korra’s cheek. Before she realized what she was doing, she put her lips against Korra’s. They locked almost instantly. They started off slow and Asami really tried not to overdo it, even if it was really tempting. Asami felt Korra’s hands move to her side, pulling her closer. Asami’s own hand wandered from Korra’s cheek to her neck, whilst to other one held on to Korra on her hip. 

Asami felt Korra’s tongue on her lips, trying to make and entrance. She gave in and let Korra step forward, pressing Asami against the car. Korra now stood completely flush with Asami. It had been too long for Asami to really remember what it was like to be held and kissed like this. Asami was about to lose herself in all of it. She snapped out of it when the car alarm decided to go off. 

Asami jumped and Korra said, “F*ck.” She took a small step back and hastily patted herself down, looking for her keys. “Where the hell are my keys?!” she exclaimed just before she found them in her jackets left pocket. She turned the alarm off and looked in almost a frightened way at Asami. Who couldn’t help but laugh about the situation.

Korra put her hand behind her neck and laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, the lock, or the alarm is very sensitive. I’ve tried to get it fixed for a while now. I guess I forgot about it when…” she explained making a gesture between Asami and herself. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I don’t know if I would’ve been able to stop if it didn’t go off.” Asami said with a smile on her face, putting a hand on Korra’s arm. 

“Should I take you home now, before it goes off again?” Korra said. Asami nodded and they both stepped back into the car. “You’re okay to drive?” Asami asked, “I had less to drink than you.” Korra tried, “I know, I meant you know with the alarm going off and not knowing what to do about it.” Asami said. Somehow she could not resist the urge to tease Korra. 

Korra started the car and drove off, “I’m okay to drive. And just for good measure, I knew what I had to do. I just couldn’t find my keys. My mind was kind off elsewhere, if you remember.” She said, looking over at Asami and winking at her. If there was one thing Asami didn’t expect from tonight it was a smooth action like this one, right now right before her own eyes. “I remember.” Asami said softly, an action like this tended to make her fall silent. Asami was still looking at Korra, putting them in another comfortable silence as Korra drove Asami back home safely. 

-

About twenty minutes later they arrived at Asami’s apartment building. Asami played navigator for Korra and they easily found their way. “Well, miss Sato. Here we are.” Korra said as she turned her car of again. “If that soccer thing doesn’t work out, you could always become a professional driver. You know, to drive important people around.” Asami said, looking at Korra with a smirk on her face. 

Korra only shook her head and looked back into Asami’s green eyes, “Guess I’m better at driving rather than building coffee tables out of wood.” she said. This made Asami laugh again. After a silent moment Asami said, “I have to say, this is the most I’ve laughed in a long time.”. “Do you mean that?” Korra asked. “I do.” Asami said with a shy smile. “That does a lot for my ego, just so you know.” Korra said, smiling brightly. 

Asami only looked at her, enjoying her view. “Thank you for tonight.” Asami said, “Can I text you tomorrow?” Korra asked in a hopeful tone. Asami leant forward over the center console of Korra’s car. “You can. Or call. I don’t mind.” Asami said, looking down at Korra’s lips. This time it wasn’t Asami that made the leap, Korra did. 

Their lips connected for the second time that night. It was sweet, soft and slow. Korra’s hand fell softly in Asami’s hair, putting it behind her ear and rested onto her cheek. There was no feeling of hurry, they were just trying to savor the moment. Asami took Korra’s hand that was lying next to her own on the center console. After a couple of moments Asami broke of the kiss, “Goodnight, Korra.” She said while their foreheads were touching. 

Asami pulled back, taking one last look at Korra. “Goodnight, Asami.” Korra said when Asami left the car and walked into her apartment building. She closed the door behind her before going up in the elevators. She took one look back at Korra’s car, which was still there. Waiting for her to be safely inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you guys letting me know what you think! Keep the comments coming :) 
> 
> Oh and one question: do you guys want longer chapters, or the length I have them now? Longer chapter will mean a longer wait until I can put it online. 
> 
> Also, I'm currently on break from my studies, so for the coming week I'll be able to write. After this week, basically the whole of March, my life is going to be a lot bussier. But trust me when I say I'm trying! Though, school is very important to me, just so you know.


	4. One step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after their date. They spend it apart and see some of their friends who desperately want to know how the date went.

Korra woke up the next morning with a warm feeling in her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight beaming in through her window, she took a morning stretch. She thought about the night before. How Asami had looked at her and that damn sparkle in her eye. Though she did wonder, had she overstepped? 

She wasn’t one for kissing someone on the first date. But somehow her and Asami got along so well, that she couldn’t help herself. This girl, this doctor, smiling at her, holding her hand. It was something Korra hadn’t thought could’ve happened to her anytime soon. Sure, she had people that always wanted her attention. She didn’t want to call them ‘fans’, but for the lack for a better word, it was her only option. 

Her and Asami somehow understood each other. Korra had barely told anyone that she wanted to be there for people. Back when she used to play college level soccer, she once had a meet and greet. Her and the team went to visit schools. Specifically, in some of the less privileged neighborhoods of Republic City. Playing soccer with those kids, seeing smiles on their faces and genuine joy that one rarely saw on any adult. 

Korra hadn’t realized it that moment, but the experience had stuck with her. Making someone’s day better was a great feeling she didn’t want to miss out on. So, in her last semester she took a minor that thought her about troubled youth and how to help them. It was a small start, but it was a great option to pursue once her soccer career would end eventually. 

Korra sat up in bed and took her phone. There wasn’t a text from Asami, as she’d expected. Her date from last night was already at work for the last three hours. It really made Korra appreciate her time off today. She was only expected back on the pitch tomorrow afternoon. She went to her messaging app and went to look for her chat with Bolin. She asked him if she could come over later that day, to hang out and catch up. 

Her and Bolin regularly checked up on each other. Specifically, after one of Korra’s home games. They liked going over the game and talk statistics. Korra wasn’t sure how they had gotten to that tradition. But it made her feel sure about her games. It was nice to have an outsider’s perspective on things from time to time. Korra got up out of her bed wanting to jump into the shower when her phone pinged. ‘Too bad buddy, Opal and I are already on our way to you!’ it was a text from Bolin. 

Shit, Korra thought to herself. ‘Damn Bolin, couldn’t you give a girl some notice? I don’t even have coffee or anything.’ She answered. She saw that Bolin was already typing a reply. ‘We’ve got it covered.’ Korra sighed, put her phone on the charger and quickly went to take a shower. 

-

Korra had only just dried herself off and put on some clothing, when her intercom went off. She walked to her front door with her hair still wet to answer it, “It’s us, let us in we have coffee and bagels!” Korra heard Opal say as she buzzed them up. She left her front door open knowing her friends would just walk in and plopped herself down on her sofa. 

“KORRA, where aaare you?!” She heard Bolin yelling through the hallway. “Living room! Sofa! Damn Bolin it’s like you’ve never been here before.” She said shaking her head when she heard his footsteps come closer. “Well, I can’t help it that your apartment is kind of big for just one person!” He said walking around the corner with a big smile on his face.

“Honey, you forgot to shut the door and I’m holding a whole lot of hot coffee. Please help me out before you go and interrogate our poor friend.” Opal said once she’d arrived in the living room too. Bolin jumped up but Korra stopped him, “Bo, I’ll get it, it’s my house after all.” she said as she stood up from the sofa as well. “I’ll get some plates from the kitchen too.” She said looking at the bag Opal was holding that definitely held some bagels and coffee that she could smell from a few feet away. 

“You only need two plates.” Opal told Korra before she could walk away. Korra went to close the door and got the plates from the kitchen. “You’re not staying?” Korra asked her friend as she set down the plates on her stable coffee table. “No, my shift starts in an hour. So be quick, dish!” Opal answered sitting down on the sofa too.

Bolin was giving them their coffees, non-caffeinated and iced for Korra – Korra couldn’t sleep when she got real coffee. It was a pain – and a cappuccino with extra soy milk and caramel for Opal. “Yeah, tell us everything!” he said. “Tell you what?” Korra said, sitting down besides Opal. Bolin sat in the chair that stood beside the couch. “About your date of course! And please hurry, I’ve got to go soon.” Opal said excitedly, looking down at her watch. 

“There isn’t much to tell.” Korra said simply but couldn’t hide a small smile from appearing on her face. “You’re lying, I can see it all over your face!” Opal said, bumping into Korra’s shoulder, almost making her spill her coffee. “Well, what can I say?” Korra said, looking at her friends who basically sat on the edge of their seats. “When I say it went well will the two of you please calm down?” she said pleadingly. 

“I knew it went well! Didn’t I tell you, Bolin!” Opal said excitedly looking in between Korra and Bolin. Korra gave her a look telling her to please calm her shit. Bolin was laughing at them, “I’m glad it went well.” He said taking a sip from his coffee and sitting back into the chair. “Yeah, me too.” Opal said, and soon after she said quickly, “Now come on, spill the beans! Give me some details!” patting Korra on her leg. 

Korra sighed, “Oh Korra don’t be a dork about this.” Bolin tried. “So, it went well, right? Where did you two go?” he asked. Korra gave in, “Yes, it really went great. We went to this new Italian place La Vinece?” she told them. “That new fancy place?” Opal asked and Korra nodded affirmingly. “How nice! Was the food any good? Bo and I’ve wanted to go for a while now.” Opal added. “Foods good, sure.” Korra told her, drinking her coffee. 

“The building is nice too. And I told her about the coffee table.” Korra told them further, “Lord, Korra.” Opal sighed, shaking her head and holding it in her hands. “That coffee table will be the end of you one of these days.” Opal added. Korra laughed, “No she actually found it very funny.” She explained, “Oh and could you please not tell all your coworkers about the soccer player that can’t build proper coffee tables?” she asked Opal in a cynical manner. “I have a reputation to uphold you know?” Korra added, “Oh please don’t even start with me. You owe me about ten cups and glasses right about now.” Opal said, shutting Korra up. 

“But I’m glad Asami could laugh about it.” Opal said, looking back at her watch again, “Talking about her, I really have to go to work. I’m sorry.” She said standing up and grabbing her keys. “Guess I’ll have to get those details from elsewhere, now don’t I?” Opal concluded, “Good luck with that.” Korra said, grinning, glad she wouldn’t have to go into detail herself. Her and Asami hadn’t talked all about sharing their date with the rest of the world. “Thank you.” Opal said, kissing Bolin on his cheek before leaving out of the door. 

“Sorry about all that.” Bolin said, taking out the bagels out of the bag they had brought in. Korra smiled, “Oh, it’s okay. I too would want to know everything when two of my friends went on a date I set up. Initially.” She said. This made Bolin laugh, “Yeah I remember. You and Mako wouldn’t shut up when I had told you I went on a date with Opal.” 

It was nice being alone with Bolin. After a moment of silence and eating their bagels, Bolin said “I do would like to know one thing.”. “Shoot.” Korra said, looking at him. “Did you have fun? Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked. Korra smiled and looked away for a second. Looking back at Bolin she said, “Yes. Yes, I did.” Now she really couldn’t help it and she just smiled. Bolin only looked at her, stratified and genuinely happy for his friend.

Bolin stayed at Korra’s for a while. They watched one of their favorite movies and talked about the game from the previous night. Bolin left hours later and Korra was back to being alone. She went on a run, in preparation for tomorrow’s training session. And to run off the pasta from the previous night and the bagels from this morning. She had to watch her intake since they were still in the middle of the season. After her run she made herself a healthy meal and decided to text Asami. 

-

Asami had been working for the last 10 hours. She was finally allowed to take some time for herself as her on-call shift had started. She went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. There she ran into Opal. Asami hadn’t seen her coworker all day. “Hey, how are you?” Asami said when she sat down at the same table Opal was sitting at. “How am I? How are you?!” Opal asked. “Uhm, tired?” Asami said, not really understanding where Opal was coming from. 

Opal looked at Asami with a curious face, “Oh, of course, you want to know about last night.” Asami said, realizing what Opal wanted to know. “Duh, of course I do. Korra barely told me anything this morning.” Opal told Asami. “You went to see her?” Asami asked, eating some of her noodles. Opal nodded, “Her and Bo usually want to talk about the game the day after, and since they couldn’t last night,” She said with a grin on her face, “we decided to go visit her.”

Asami nodded in understanding, but she was distracted. On her breaks she often checked her phone to see if she’d missed anything. As Opal had been talking, Asami pulled out her phone and was surprised with a text message from Korra. It read, ‘Hey, hope you had fun yesterday. Good luck with work today, tonight and tomorrow :)’ Asami smiled at her phone and started with a reply, ‘Hey to you too’ she started typing when she heard Opal cough, “What are you smiling at?” she asked. “Oh, it’s just… It’s nothing. So, what’s up with you?” Asami asked her friend. 

“I’ve just been telling you about some terribly rude patients today I had today. But I feel like you’re more interested about what’s going on with your phone.” Opal answered, taking a bite from her sandwich. Asami was looking back at her phone trying to form some words to send to Korra. “It’s her isn’t it? Is that Korra?” Opal asked, making Asami look up from her phone. “Alright you’ve got me.” She said, holding her hands up in the air. Opal always knew how to get something out of her.

“So, how was your evening?” Opal asked. Asami sighed and smiled, “It was good. Great even.” She said, “I don’t know, we laughed and well…” Asami said and fell silent as she stared down the cafeteria past Opal. Opal waved in front of Asami’s eyes, “Well? Well, what?” she asked. “I’m only telling you this because I just really need to tell someone.” Asami began. 

“We kissed. Twice. And her car alarm went off and honestly Opal, she is really pretty and confided, but clumsy and dorky at the same time. She also seems really calm and honest?” Asami told Opal with a smile on her face. “Oh Asami, I’m so happy for you. You really deserved a nice evening. Glad it went well!” Opal said. “Though, her car alarm went off? How does that even happen?” Opal asked.

Asami explained the situation to Opal, and they talked a bit more about the date and their day at work. Opal really had a tough day. One of her coworkers went home sick and she had to take his patients. At the same time a lot of new patients came in as well. Asami really felt for nurses, taking care of all the patients. Whilst she just made rounds, checked tests and tried to figure out diagnosis. Opal soon had to leave since she still had to work for three more hours. Asami on the other hand went to an on-call room to try and get some rest. 

\- 

Asami sat on the bed, pulled of her white doctor’s coat and grabbed her phone. She wanted to text back to Korra. ‘Hey to you too. I had fun yesterday, thank you again. How are you?’ she decided on texting back. Thinking she could try to get some sleep she laid down on the bed when she got a call.

To Asami’s surprise it was Korra. Asami’s heartbeat picked up. She took a deep breath and answered the phone, “Hey, it’s Asami.” She said. “Hi, it’s Korra. Sorry if I’m calling at a wrong time. Since you texted, I thought you might have some free time?” Korra asked, Asami smiled. “Yeah, I just got to a bed. And it’s okay you’re calling. I told you that didn’t I?” she said. 

Asami truly didn’t mind that Korra was calling. Actually, Korra was being very considerate, trying to give her space, Asami thought to herself. “I guess you did. How is your day going?” Korra asked her. Asami sighed, “It’s fine, it’s been really busy.” Asami told Korra, “Actually I get to jump in on a relatively big surgery tomorrow morning.” She said excitedly and she accidentally let out a small yawn. Asami didn’t tend to tell people about her achievements at work, but she wanted to tell Korra about this.

“I’m guessing you’re tired.” Korra said, and Asami could hear her laugh softly. “But that’s great right? I mean it’s good you can do a surgery. At least I think it’s very impressive.” Korra said further. Asami laughed at this, “I guess it is, yeah. And how are you?” she asked Korra. “I’m good. Glad you had fun yesterday. And I went on a run, Bolin came over earlier today.” Korra answered. 

“Opal too right?” Asami chimed in, “Yeah, how do you know that?” Korra asked, “We work together remember?” Asami answered. “Sorry I forgot. I didn’t even know you knew Opal from work until last night. Guess it slipped my mind.” Korra explained. Asami could hear some doubt in Korra’s tone. “Hey, it’s no problem.” She said, “I’m guessing she asked you a lot about yesterday too?” Asami asked Korra. 

“Oh my god, yes! I felt like she wouldn’t shut up about it. Luckily she had to go to work.” Korra said, laughing about it. “Yeah, where she almost interrogated me.” Asami said, laughing about the situation. “I did tell her a little bit though, do you mind?” Asami said. “Oh, no I don’t. I mean, I was thinking about that too today. Since we know the same people. I didn’t know how much you felt comfortable sharing?” Korra said. Asami could hear Korra didn’t quite know how to handle the situation. 

“How about we just take it one step at a time? I mean, I truly enjoyed our time yesterday and I would really like it if I could see you again.” Asami said confidently. “That sounds great.” Asami could practically hear Korra smile through the phone. “Do you feel comfortable coming over to my place tomorrow night? We can order in and watch a movie or something? Your shift doesn’t end until tomorrow afternoon doesn’t it?” Korra said. 

“That sounds great, and yes I am free. Could you text me the details? My shift ends at two and I would like to take a shower beforehand.” Asami said, explaining her situation to Korra. “Will do.” Korra said simply. “Thank you, I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Asami said softly. “Me too,” Korra said, “See you tomorrow Asami. Have a goodnight.” Korra said in the same tone Asami had before. “Good night Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback! Comments truly help giving me insight about the story and how it's being received!


	5. The 11th Floor (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of Korra and Asami's second date!

Korra had just finished the afternoon training session with her team. Coach had informed them about their upcoming game. Korra knew the next game would be an away game since the schedule made them play an away game every other week. But this one was a little further away than she had anticipated. They had to take a 5-hour flight the day before the game and there would be a time difference. Luckily, they still had four days to prepare until their game on Friday, though Korra never liked to go that far out of town. 

She walked into the gym with her other teammates to work on their strength after their field-training. They tried to do this as often as possible. Korra liked to start off her work out on the rowing machine to work on her shape and on her arms and upper body strength at the same time. She was glad today wasn’t leg day so she wouldn’t be in pain and could walk normally later today when Asami would come over. 

Korra couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought that she would see Asami again tonight. “What are you smiling at Tupin?” she heard Kuvira ask her. Korra hadn’t realized someone was coming towards her. She looked up at Kuvira who stood in front of her on the side of the rowing machine she was using. “Wouldn’t thought you liked rowing, you’re usually hanging out at the muscle machines.” Her teammate said.

“Well Kuvira, then you probably don’t pay much attention to others. This has been my routine for a couple of weeks now.” Korra said simply. She was already at the end of her workout and slowly stopped rowing. “But that’s nothing out of the ordinary.” Korra said, standing up from the machine and walking away towards the pull up bar. Kuvira followed her.

“I do know one thing; you rarely spend time here.” Kuvira said, leaning against the stand that held up the pull up bar. “Aw, look at that! You do pay attention to others. How good of you.” Korra said sarcastically to Kuvira and patted her on her head. Korra and Kuvira had an understanding with each other. They were friends, sure. But rivals too. They both liked to play a lot but in their current team there wasn’t a lot of room. Adding to that, they were both midfielders. And coach only played with two midfielders, whilst their team counted five. Three of whom played regularly, including Kuvira and herself. 

Kuvira laughed, “Yeah, I know it must surprise you.” She said. Korra started off with some weights, “Though, you usually don’t pay that much attention to your arms this early in game-prep.” Kuvira said. Korra barely looked at her and glared ever so slightly, “Wait a minute. The last time you did this you had a date! Do you have a date?” Kuvira exclaimed. Korra was glaring even harder at Kuvira. 

Korra dropped her weights, “Could you please not scream it through the room? Not everyone has to know.” She said as she walked closer to Kuvira. “So, it’s true, Tupin has a date? How adorable.” Kuvira said, lowering her voice volume and crossing her arms over her chest. Korra wasn’t a closed off person, usually. Though she did like to keep some things to herself. Especially from her team as she knew they definitely wouldn’t shut up about it. 

It happened a lot in the team. One person would tell a teammate about an upcoming date and because the team is pretty close, everyone knew about it in a matter of minutes. And Korra knew they would only calm down until they had all met the person in question.

Since her and Asami only went on one date fairly recently she didn’t feel ready to tell her team. She barely knew Asami herself. She only knew she felt comfortable around Asami, feeling a pull every time she would look in her eyes. “Yes. It’s true. But please, it’s only our second date tonight. I would like to keep it lowkey, for now.” Korra said and started with her pull ups. “Don’t worry I understand.” Kuvira said holding her hands up in the air in defense as she walked away to finish her own work out. 

-

Asami drove home. Her shift had just ended and she felt very ready for a fresh shower. Plus food. She did end up being able to scrub in with the surgery one of her attendings was performing this morning. It wasn’t a difficult one. But nevertheless, she could get some practice hours in and they helped a patient getting rid of their pain. She sighed as she parked in the garage under her apartment building and turned off the ignition. 

Though Asami did feel tired, it wasn’t her first rodeo. And she actually had gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night. She couldn’t remember how much exactly, but she felt fine. She got out of the car and slumped back upstairs. Boy did she thank the heavens she had opted for the apartment that had an elevator in the building. Walking upstairs would’ve really been too much for today. 

Once she closed the door, took a towel from her bedroom, stripped off her clothes and walked straight into the shower. It was then that it dawned on her that she’d agreed to meet Korra tonight. She felt excited but realized at the same time that it might be a good idea to take a powernap as soon as possible. 

Asami washed her hair and body and stood in the shower a little longer than she’d originally planned. It felt nice to have clean, hot water falling over her. A sense of comfort, warmth and cleanliness could really lift her spirits. Eventually she stopped her shower, stepped out and put on some joggers with a crewneck hoodie and a t-shirt underneath. 

She had made a late lunch for herself, a simple meal would do. Tomorrow was her day off and she would nourish herself back to live then. She made an omelet with some leftover vegetables she had. After her lunch she laid down on her couch and before she realized she dozed off. 

Two and a half hours later, Asami woke up. She was trained due to working at the hospital that if she went to take a nap, she would be ready to go anytime when she woke up. With that skill came a great sense of time. Her body just seemed to know Asami wasn’t done with her day just yet. 

She awoke late in the afternoon. She stretched a bit and felt her body crack a little bit because of the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in. Taking her phone from the kitchen she looked up the text Korra had sent this morning with her address. She smiled at the thought of going there, in – less than an hour?! 

Asami shook herself awake and looked up how long it was going to take to get to Korra’s on her map’s app in her phone. Luckily for her it wasn’t too far, Korra’s place was actually right in between her and Opal’s. She freshened herself up in the bathroom sink. Took off her joggers and traded them for her new jeans. Which were very comfortable and, even if she said so herself, her ass looked great in. 

Asami was never really one to be going somewhere without a goal. She wanted to try for Korra. Looking down at her watch she saw that she had about 20 minutes to be on time. She took a breather and looked for her white converse. Taking one last look at her outfit in her mirror, converse, blue jeans, white t-shirt that hugged her just right and a Bordeaux red sweater. She had only done some touch ups to her face, not feeling a full face tonight. She nodded to herself in the mirror in, whishing herself good luck. She took her keys from her bag, checked if she had her phone and walked out the door. 

-

Asami drove to Korra’s place on her navigation system in her car. The closer she got, the more nervous she became. She turned down the music that was playing and decided to just listen to the sounds of her car on the road. It always seemed to calm her down. Even though tonight it seemed to do a lesser job. Before Asami could worry about it, her navigation system said that she’d arrived at her location. 

Eventually Asami found a parking spot. She parked and turned off the ignition for the second time that day. Taking another deep breath, she opened her car door and walked towards the building. Looking around in the neighborhood, Asami couldn’t deny that she wasn’t impressed. She thought she lived in a nice and semi-luxury part of the city. But this, this was next level. 

She buzzed herself in and waited for a response. “Hello?” she heard a familiar voice say. “Hey, it’s me. Asami.” She said brightly, mentally slapping herself, of course it was her, Korra must’ve known that right? “Hey” Korra said. And it fell silent for a couple of moments. “You’re going to buzz me up or do you want me to stay outside all night?” Asami joked, “Shit, yeah will do, sorry. Uhm it’s the eleventh floor.” Korra said as she hung up. Barely leaving a second before pressing a button to open the ground floor door for Asami. 

Asami walked in and stepped into an elevator. She pressed the button for the eleventh floor and waited until it would take her up. It didn’t take long before the doors opened again. She walked into the hallway and saw Korra standing in the hall, leaning against her doorframe. “Sorry about leaving you outside in the cold…” Korra said as soon as Asami was close enough so she didn’t have to yell it through the hall. 

Asami smiled, “It wasn’t too bad, I mean, I didn’t freeze to death” Asami said in return, again mentally slapping herself, of course I’m not dead, I’m standing right here, she thought to herself. She stopped in front of Korra, who is looking like her absolute gorgeous self. Korra wore her short hair loose and it looked freshly washed. The scent of the of the shampoo Korra had used, made its way into Asami’s nose and almost intoxicated her. It was overwhelming, but damn did Korra smell good. 

“Hey” Korra said for the third time that night. A small smile appeared on her face when Asami greeted her in return. “Uhm yeah, so come in.” Korra said, scraping her throat and moving out of the way leading Asami into her apartment. As Asami walked through the door she saw that the apartment seemed huge. On her right-hand side there was an opening to the kitchen, which had a 6-pit stove. It was nicely detailed. 

Moving along the hall, Asami walked to Korra’s living room. All of the walls in the apartment where painted white. Korra had put some art pieces on the wall but the wall still seemed awfully white. “How long have you been living here?” Asami asked, turning around to Korra who had been slowly following Asami as she was looking around. “About 3 months now. I used to live closer to Bolin and Opal, but the club wanted me into something ‘nicer’. So here I am.” Korra said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Asami sat down on Korra’s sofa, “Ah I figured as much.” She said. Korra walked over to her and sat down next to Asami, who put her phone and keys on the coffee table. “How come?” Korra asked in a simply matter. “I don’t know, I just didn’t think you would live in such a modern apartment.” Asami explained. Korra leaned back into the sofa and put her hand behind her neck, “Yeah, you’re right. My last apartment wasn’t modern at all. Way more cosey. But it was getting really small. And since the club had offered to put me into one of their ‘boxes’, as the team calls them, I agreed. And here we are.” Korra told Asami. 

“And here we are.” Asami said, leaning her arm against the backrest and resting her head on her hand as she smiled softly at Korra. “Uhm so, that door on the right that’s the bathroom. It’s also ludicrously modern. And the door next to it is my bedroom. That’s basically all there is to it.” Korra said. Asami looked around and noticed another door, “You have a balcony?” Asami asked, “Oh yeah, that too.” Korra laughed.

Asami stood up from the sofa and walked along the row with windows to the door and looked back at Korra who stayed behind on the sofa and was following her with her eyes, “It’s okay, you can open it.” She said. Asami turned back around, opened the door and stepped outside. “Korra! You can see almost the whole city from here!” Asami exclaimed, stepping back inside shortly. 

Korra smiled and followed her onto the balcony. Asami could feel Korra’s presence and looked behind her, but she kept looking over the city. The sun was slowly setting and some of the lights had come on. “It’s so pretty! You told me about your bathroom before showing of your balcony?” Asami asked. Turning around to face Korra who leaned beside her on the railing. “I guess I almost never make use of it, and well the bathroom,” Korra said and smile tucked at her cheeks, “Oh lord, Korra.” Asami said as she fake-sighed in despair, putting her head in her hand. 

“How come, when I meet a nice girl, she only wants to talk about her bathroom.” Asami said looking back at Korra who started laughing, “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. From now on, every time I have a new balcony, you’ll be first to know.” She said with a smile and put her hand on top of Asami’s. This startled Asami but her eyes were now fully focused on Korra, “But it’s good to know you think I’m a ‘nice girl’.” Korra said, teasing Asami in return. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t think that about you.” Asami said softly in return. She took a step closer to Korra and gently took a hold on the oversized woodcutters shirt Korra was wearing and pulled on it ever so slightly. 

Asami was looking down into Korra’s summer sky blue eyes. “That’s true,” Korra said softly. And just when Asami wanted to kiss Korra, the doorbell rang. Korra jumped a little and she took a step away from Asami, it left a small pit in her stomach. “That must be the delivery guy, I ordered from this Indian place around the corner. Is that okay?” Korra said as she walked backwards back into her apartment. Asami followed Korra and nodded, she could feel her face heating up. She was sure she was turning red in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing part two of this. I am hopeful to post the second part at the end of the weekend. After that is back 2 school for me. I'll try to let you guys know how often or even if I can update. March is going to be pretty busy for me. For questions you can also ask away @nayorthatgay on tumblr, if anyone still uses it. But for me it feels like the best platform to talk about the story. And too, comments on here are great! Hope all of you have a great weekend!


	6. The 11th Floor (2/2)

Korra had planned to dine in the kitchen, but after seeing the joy on Asami’s face standing on her balcony she opted to take the food outside instead. She had a small lounge set that stood just outside her window beside the sliding door. Luckily for Korra, Asami had to take use of the bathroom before coming back out. 

This gave Korra the opportunity to turn on the lights that hung on the railing and against the wall. She put some cushions on the set and displayed to food on the small table standing beside her. It was cramped, sure, but the weather was still pleasant and the lights made for quite the romantic set up. Even if Korra said so herself. 

Just when she had finished, she could hear footsteps coming closer to the door, she turned around to greet Asami. “Wow. Korra, this looks… I mean, wow.” Was all that Asami could say, “You’re sure it’s okay? I mean, I was planning to eat on the sofa inside or in the kitchen. But since you seemed to enjoy the space out here, I thought you might like to dine her too.” Korra said and put her hand on the backside of her neck.

“Oh Korra, it’s absolutely beautiful. It’s a great idea!” Asami said excitedly and gave Korra a quick hug before she sat down. She could visibly see Korra relax, “Good, that’s good. What would you like to drink?” Korra asked Asami. “I could really use a beer, if that’s okay?” Asami asked, “Sure thing! I have different kinds, what do y-“ Korra started but Asami interrupted her, “Anything you like, I’m fine with.” She said with a smile. Korra nodded and stepped back inside. 

She took the moment to take a breather. Asami’s reaction to her setup seemed so genuine. Somehow everyone with Asami felt true, it was kind of overwhelming for Korra. It had been longer than she would’ve liked that she truly liked someone. She thought to herself as the took a couple of light beers from her fridge. Sure there had been some flings on and off, but nothing substantial. She wondered if her feelings were mutual. Even though she didn’t know Asami that long, they just clicked. 

Korra wished her nerves would come down when she walked back out onto the balcony, “Oh thank you, I actually don’t know this brand.” Asami said when Korra gave her the beer. “It’s kind of a light beer. I usually drink this in the summer, but as it’s barely autumn I don’t see a problem with drinking them on what feels like a summer evening.” Korra said as she sat down and opened the beer she held in her hand and gave it to Asami, who waited until Korra had opened the other one. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

“This is a really nice beer.” Asami said after taking a sip, looking surprised at the bottle. “You seem surprised?” Korra asked while dividing the food onto two plates. “I don’t usually drink beer, I’m more of a wine person.” Asami said. Korra widened her eyes, “You should’ve said something! I think I’ve got some wine…” Korra said about to stand up, “No, no. I didn’t mean in like that.” Asami said waving her hand for Korra to sit back down from her half stand up. 

“I like beer, trust me. I just don’t drink it that often. And more importantly I’d like it if you would just sit here with me for more than 2 minutes.” Asami joked. Korra laughed and her cheeks felt a tad bit hot. They ate their food and drank their beer whilst enjoying their few – both the few on the city and on each other - and light conversation. 

-

After they had eaten their food Korra took the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. Asami picked up some of the trash that came with ordering in. Within a couple of minutes everything was cleaned up. It had gotten a bit colder outside, and they decided to go back inside instead. 

They sat down on Korra’s sofa and Korra asked if Asami was able to join the surgery she had told Korra about the night before. “Oh yes!” Asami nodded and turned herself so she was able to face Korra. She folded one leg onto the lounge set and the other stayed on the ground. “It honestly wasn’t that big of deal, but the surgeon I worked with is absolutely fantastic” Asami started, “So it’s great to get some hours in. I think the last time I was able to scrub in was about a week ago.”

Korra noticed Asami was trying to shrug of the importance of the surgery, “Well I think it’s impressive. But how come your last one was so long ago? I mean, they have to teach you how to operate right?” Korra asked taking the last sip from her beer and putting it on her coffee table. Asami nodded again in understanding of her question, “They do. And they are. It’s just very competitive and from experience I can tell you that not everyone makes it. Some of my friends from medical school dropped out of their intern program two months in. Others were fired because they weren’t good enough or couldn’t fit the pace.” Asami explained.

“That’s rough.” Korra said, “Is that why you spend so much time and effort in your work? Opal told me, when I asked her about you before the game, that you are held up at work a lot.” she continued. Asami looked Korra straight in her eyes, “Yeah. I mean I really do like it, but it can be so stressful. Sometimes it feels like it never stops.” She said and looked away, staring out of one of the windows absentmindedly. Korra scootched over and put her hand on Asami’s that had been laying on top of the couch’s backrest. 

“I know I don’t know a whole lot about you yet or what it is exactly all about with your work, but I think you’re doing great. I mean you’ve made it this far, your what, two years in at this point?” Korra said trying to comfort Asami. She didn’t like it when people felled stressed about their work. Especially when it was Asami who seemed to feel really down about the topic. Asami looked back in Korra’s eyes, “More like three, but thank you.” Asami smiled softly.

“You know, I actually have some rituals when I feel stressed about an upcoming game. To calm down a bit.” Korra said trying to lighten the mood as she messed with Asami’s fingers. “You do? Tell me about them, maybe I can learn something.” Asami asked in return. The corner of Korra’s mouth twitched up, “Okay, so I always, before every game. Home or Away. Take a shower before and after the game. One where I actually wash myself, the other to relax my body before the pressure really starts.” Korra said with a grin plastered on her face.

Asami laughed, “Smart.” Was the only thing she said and as she let Korra continue, “I also try to eat a form of pasta about two hours before our warm-up starts. To use the carbs for you know, power, strength and everything.” Korra said now slightly blushing because Asami was interlocking their hands and put them I between them and continued playing with them. Korra felt weak for the girl and almost melted from the action. 

“And you were there for the last one.” Korra concluded. “I was there…” Asami was in deep thought, “OH! The bike!” Asami said excitedly. “You were riding your bike before the game!” she said explaining her thought. “I know Opal and the boys have their guesses but they’re right. Before every home game I’ll bike to the stadium.” Korra said, sighing. “I can’t believe I am about to tell you this, it’s so stupid.” Korra smiled at Asami and looked away when Asami’s eyes met hers.

“It’s probably not as stupid as you think.” Asami tried, grabbing Korra’s attention by moving closer to her and putting her hand on Korra’s knee. “Alright, but you can’t tell the others. I like to keep them in the dark about this kind of stuff.” Korra said, putting her hand on top of Asami’s for the third time that night. Asami took the opportunity and started playing with Korra’s hand again. 

“It started when I got a first 11 position on my college soccer team. The field wasn’t that far away from campus, where my dorm was, but far enough that nobody felt like walking. So as everyone would do at the age of 18, I wanted to drive there. But when I wanted to start my car, it didn’t move. No sound, not even a sign from the dashboard lights. Nothing.” Korra told Asami. “Oh no.” Asami said, looking sympathetically at Korra, who smiled at her. 

“It’s not that bad. Anyways, I sprinted back to my dorm to ask my roommate if I could lend her bike. She didn’t have a car at the time. After a little debate, she finally agreed and I speeded away to the field. When I arrived, the team was already starting with their warm-ups. Similar to the game you visited.” Korra said, remembering she was late at her last game as well. 

“As I told you, it was my first ever game within the first 11. And somehow I was able to score. I still don’t remember how. Anyways, two weeks later a similar thing happened and I scored again. Two weeks after that my car was finally fixed. But my coach made the bizarre decision to cut me from the first 11 and we lost the game too. I vowed right then and there that if I was able to bike, I would always bike to my games. And sure enough, two weeks after that horrible game I was back on the first 11. I didn’t score that time, but we did win.” Korra concluded. 

“That’s about the most coincidental thing I’ve ever heard.” Asami speaking in a manner of fact way. “It’s not coincidental, it’s faith.” Korra said, trying to guard her point but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Of course it’s faith! It’s not that you’re a bad ass in your sport and that your coach at the time made a terrible decision.” Asami said sarcastically, teasing Korra. “I know right!” Korra exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

They both started laughing, “Honestly, I think it’s cute you bike to your home games. Makes you humble.” Asami said when their laughter died down. Korra’s laugh stopped and she softly asked, “You think it’s cute?”. “Of course I do, and I’ll do you one better.” Asami said leaning closer towards Korra, “I think you’re cute.” Korra’s eyes went from Asami’s green eyes - that once again showed a sparkle in them - to her mouth. Korra didn’t seem to be able to stop looking at the girls lips, but every once in a while, her eyes shot back up to meet Asami’s. 

Before Korra realized her lips were attached to Asami’s. Feeling the soft skin of Asami’s lips against her own made her heart race. She took a hold of Asami by grabbing where her cheek connected to her neck, keeping her close. Asami’s hand that was resting on Korra’s knee, she held onto Korra by sliding up her thigh. Korra’s breath hitched ever so slightly by the movement. Asami took the opportunity to take control and slightly pushed Korra back down into the sofa. 

As they were slowly falling down on the sofa Asami put her other hand onto Korra’s side to guide her down. Once Asami was on top with her legs on either side of Korra, Korra’s hand moved from Asami’s cheek, down the side of her chest onto her waist. It stimulated Asami to a point where she softly moaned. Asami hadn’t meant to take it this far but couldn’t help but ask for access by slightly pushing her tongue against Korra’s mouth. 

With her hand still on Korra’s waist, she moved the other one to Korra’s neck. At the same spot Korra’s had just been on herself. And slightly brushed her thumb on Korra’s cheek. Korra granted Asami access and their tongues met. Asami couldn’t help but show her enjoyment by slipping out another moan. Korra’s hand slipped to Asami’s ass, “Korra…” Asami said softly against Korra’s lips and pulled back slightly. 

“I’m not, I don’t think…” Asami said shyly at the sight of Korra’s confused eyes. Korra immediately pulled her hand away and dropped it down onto the sofa. “Hey, wow, it’s alright. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” Korra said attentively, putting her other hand on Asami’s that had left her cheek only moments before. She sat herself up ever so slightly, “Are you okay?” Korra asked, moving away some of Asami’s hair that had fallen over her face back behind her ear.

Korra was greeted with kiss. Much like the one she had received at the end of their first date. It was soft, small and short. “I am, thank you.” Asami said and kissed Korra again. She released Korra and put their forehead together, brushing her nose over Korra’s but still had her eyes closed. “I just don’t want to move too fast, if that’s okay with you too…” Asami explained. Korra nodded, “Of course that’s okay.” She said, putting away another strand of Asami’s hair behind her ear. 

Asami opened her eyes and looked into Korra’s. She sat back up ever so slightly, “What about we put up a movie and just lay here for a bit?” Korra asked, trying to find a comfortable common ground for the both of them. “Sounds great to me.” Asami said and she slid down besides Korra who was still in her slightly up position. 

Korra reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table without leaving the sofa. She searched for a while on Netflix and decided on the latest Spiderman movie. “Seriously? Spiderman?” Asami asked, “Gotta stay humble.” Korra said simply with a smile on her face. Asami laughed and nestled herself beside Korra. 

It was odd. Korra thought to herself as she put her arm around Asami and made small circles on her back, after a moment she asked softly if the action was okay and Asami simply nodded. This girl she met not even a week ago was lying beside her as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It felt like the most normal thing it the world. As if it had never been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't worry. Asami doesn't have any trauma revolving into her pulling away. Thank you for reading. Have a great morning/day/night wherever you are and I hope that I'll be able to update soon again!


	7. Twelve plus Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Not that kind of oops, but oops. These two are falling very quickly for each other. As us gays tend to do. Long dates gotta be long dates.

Her phone buzzed. Korra sighed as she awoke from her slumber and looked for her phone. It said it was two in the morning, who the hell would text at two in the morning?! She felt something stir beside her. She slowly turned her head to her right side where Asami was propped up, in between Korra and the back of the sofa. Asami’s hand rested on Korra’s stomach, right on the edge of her ribs close to her chest. Korra’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

Did they really fall asleep? Asami stayed over? How did she not notice? When did they fall asleep?! Right in her realization she saw that Netflix was still open, asking her if she was still watching. “Of course I’m fucking not.” She mumbled in slight frustration and reached for the remote that had dropped on the floor and shut off the tv. She unlocked her phone screen and saw that Opal was the one that had texted her at this ridiculous hour, ‘Is Asami still with you?’ with another one about five minutes later, ‘Korra you’ve got to be shitting me. Luckily for you Asami’s got a day off tomorrow. Please tell me she’s with you!’ it read. 

She replied quickly telling her Asami was with her, yes. Korra put her phone away and tried to figure out how she would release herself from Asami’s soft hold without waking her up. She slept so peacefully, it was a sight to see and Korra honestly would’ve liked to watch Asami sleep a bit longer but right now she really needed to figure out what to do. The whole situation made her feel slightly panicked. 

After she figured out how to slip of the sofa, she let Asami sleep and put a blanked over the slumbering girl. Who mumbled something that Korra couldn’t comprehend into something that actually made sense. The fact that Asami just talked in her sleep made the situation extra adorable to Korra. She figured it must mean Asami felt comfortable on Korra’s sofa. It pleased Korra.

Korra walked over to her bedroom, shooting Opal a text whilst she walked, ‘Bolin up?’ it said. Korra sat on the edge and put a hand through her hair. She really didn’t know how to handle a situation like this. Her phone buzzed again, “Yes?’ it read. Korra didn’t doubt for a moment and called Bolin who almost immediately picked up.

“My dude, could you please tell Opal over here that Asami is safe and sound at your place?” he said, jokingly. Korra sighed “I just texted her that, why –” she answered before she got interrupted by Opal, “Because I made Asami promise me, she would text when she got home to let me know how it went. Not that I don’t trust you. But I’m her friend too and she said she would, and she hasn’t. Is she really with you? Can I please speak to her?” she said very hastily. 

“I would love to give the phone to her to let you talk to her, but I can’t.” Korra said, talking very quietly not wanting to wake Asami in the other room. “Well, why the hell, can’t you?!” Opal said and Korra could hear Bolin sigh in the background telling Opal to please calm down and took the phone back. “Korra I’m putting you on speaker. Could you please tell Opal that everything is fine?” he asked.

Korra mentally noted to thank Bolin for being there to consult. Opal was very defensive of the ones she loved and Korra related to that. So, she completely understood where her friend was coming from. “Opal, Asami’s fine. She, uhm, we kind of fell asleep on the sofa.” Korra said as she scratched her neck. She heard Opal sigh in relief. “You actually woke me up by texting. And I actually don’t know how it happened. But she’s still here and honestly, guys I really don’t know what to do next.” Korra concluded. She figured while she had her friends on the phone, they could at least help her out. 

Bolin laughed. And he didn’t stop laughing for a while. “Oh Bolin, please don’t laugh at Korra.” Opal tried, but Korra could hear a smile on her face too. Eventually Bolin’s laughter died down. “Okay Korra listen to me. I’m going to give you a couple of options.” Korra nodded and then realized she actually needed to give a verbal response. “Alright, shoot.” 

“So, there is one of three things you can do now, right?” he said. Korra made another mental note to thank Bolin. She knew she could count on him anytime. “Yes.” was all Korra said in return. “One, wake her up and kick her out. But I think I’m sensing you don’t really want to do that, now do you?” He said to mess with Korra. “Stop making fun of me, please.” Korra said, but she couldn’t help it when a smile appeared on her face. Her friend knew her to well. Korra looked up at her ceiling and awaited Bolin’s response. “Alright, alright.” He spoke. 

“The second thing you can do is leave her on the couch.” Korra thought about it but it didn’t sit right. “Korra one thing,” Opal started, interrupting again. “Your sofa, it’s nice and all but it doesn’t sleep very well. With all due respect, I’m speaking out of experience.” She spoke. Korra remembered one night a couple of months ago in the beginning of summer where all of them went out clubbing. They decided that they all were going to spend the night at Korra’s. After they’d come back home, Opal sat on the sofa and fell asleep before Korra could grab one of the air mattresses. Opal had woken up the next morning with a sore, well everything. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Korra said, “Well, what’s the third option?” she asked. “You let her sleep in your bed.” Bolin said simply. “Well how do you expect me to do that? She is sleeping as we speak!” Korra said in a whispered frustration. “I don’t know, figure it out. We’re going back to bed. Goodluck!” he said and hung up the phone. “Dicks.” Korra whispered and shut of her phone. 

She thought for a moment and eventually stood up, opening her bed cover to make space for Asami. She went back to her living space and stood in front of the sofa. She scratched her neck again in thought on how to best approach the situation. “What the hell.” She shrugged and walked over to where Asami was still sleeping soundly. Korra picked her up, one arm under Asami’s shoulder and the other under her knees. Slowly she picked up the girl up and carefully moved her to her bedroom. 

Korra put Asami down onto the bed, took of her shoes because sleeping with shoes on really wasn’t comfortable. She put the cover over the raven-haired girl and started to walk away deciding she would spend the night on the sofa. “Korra?” a quiet voice asked. Korra’s ears noticed the sound quickly and she turned back to the girl laying in her bed. Her heart started racing. Not knowing what to say she just crouched down to Asami’s level, touching the girls arm that relaxed against the matress, “Don’t leave.” The girl said in a half-awake state.   
“Alright.” Was all Korra answered. She put off her clothes and exchanged them for her shorts and an old t-shirt. As she laid down next to Asami, the girl turned her face to Korra, fast asleep. Korra swallowed and took in the sight of Asami sleeping. She didn’t know if she could fall asleep and heart was still racing. A pretty girl in one’s bed wasn’t the perfect formula for a goodnights sleep. Eventually Korra too, wondered of to sleep. 

-

She turned over in bed and was greeted with sunshine on her face. Asami stretched herself awake and opened her eyes. Only then she realized she wasn’t in her own room, at home. She didn’t know where she was and quickly sat up in bed. She still wore the clothes she had yesterday, but her shoes were missing. Asami looked around and saw that her shoes stood neatly beside the bed. 

“Morning.” she heard, and she looked back up to see where the voice had come from. A head peaked through a small opening in the doorway. Asami sighed in relief, it was Korra. “Hey, good morning.” Asami said. “Did you sleep okay?” Korra asked and walked into the room. “Yeah, actually.” Asami said, nodding affirmably. Korra sat on the edge of the side where Asami had slept. “What happened? How come I’m in your bed?” Asami asked, and laughed softly, “Uhm, you, uhm no, we kind of fell asleep watching the movie last night.” Korra answered. Asami could see that Korra was slightly nervous. It was a strange situation after all.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, I just… Work, no sleep and I just –” Asami stammered apologetically and put a hand through her hair, “Hey it’s okay. I fell asleep too.” Korra said with a soft smile. “Opal actually texted me late last night and it woke me up.” Korra explained, “She asked if you were still here.” Asami sighed, “I forgot… I think I just felt really tired.” she said, though a smile appeared on her face as well.

“What time is it?” Asami asked Korra after a moment. Korra looked down at her watch, “Almost eight.” She said, “I actually have to go train in about an hour and a half.” Korra explained. Asami’s eyes widened, “I’ll get out of your hair then.” She said and stood up from the bed. “Actually, I just made a small breakfast. You’re free to join?” Korra said. Asami barely had to think about it, “Sounds great, thank you.” She said. Korra stood up to leave to the kitchen, “Oh I put an extra toothbrush on the sink in the bathroom, and if you want to shower there’s fresh towels underneath the sink in a cabinet.” She said before she actually left to leave the room. 

Asami stood up, “Korra, I actually have one more question.” Korra stopped in the doorway and turned back around to face Asami. The sun shone onto Korra’s face, it enlightened her ocean blue eyes. Asami took a moment to look at Korra and eventually asked, “How come I woke up here, when we watched a movie on the couch?” 

“Oh, I carried you.” Korra said simply “And could you please let Opal know you’re okay? She kind of freaked on me last night.” and closed the door. Asami stood there in astonishment for a moment. Or two. Or three. She took her phone from the nightstand, were Korra must’ve put it last night. The last thing Asami remembered was that her phone was in her pocket. She shot Opal a text telling her she was fine. Asami put her phone back on the side table and went into the bathroom that was also connected to Korra’s room. 

Asami took a quick shower, just to rinse of and not smell like bed all day. Brushed her teeth, put on her clothes from yesterday and last night. And went back out into Korra’s living room. “Korra?” she asked when she didn’t immediately see Korra, “Kitchen!” she heard Korra call out. Asami walked on her socks to the kitchen, the floor felt a little bit cold after her warm shower. 

Her phone pinged just when she stepped into the kitchen. She looked at the table and saw two plates with fruit, bread and a bit of yoghurt. Asami was surprised by the care that seemed to go into their breakfast. She walked over to Korra who leaned against the counter, sipping on some coffee. “Thanks for the shower.” Asami said, “Oh no problem, you want some coffee?” Korra asked casually, Asami nodded. 

Korra went to make her some coffee and Asami decided to check her phone. Opal had sent her a text just a minute ago ‘I know you’re fine, but thanks for finally texting me back.’ it read and as Asami looked at her screen she received another message, ‘So question, we’re having a small dinner tonight. Mako’s coming too. You guys wanna join?’ it read. 

“What’s going on?” Korra asked as she walked back to Asami with another cup of coffee in her hand. “Oh, it’s Opal. She asked me if you and I want to come to dinner tonight. Mako’s going to be there too.” Asami explained to Korra, “Sounds great!” Korra said happily. Asami smiled at Korra, who gave her the cup of coffee she had been holding. “Thank you.” Asami said before she got caught by surprise when Korra gave her a small kiss. “No problem.” Korra said and cleared her throat. 

Korra sat down at the table, “Sorry if I overstepped just now.” She said as she got a little bit red in her face. Asami had been following her with her eyes and was still looking surprised as Korra sat down. Asami snapped out of her daze and sat down across from Korra to eat breakfast. “You didn’t. It just caught me by surprise, but that’s fine.” Asami said smiling softly at Korra, taking a sip from her coffee that was badly needed. 

Asami looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall above Korra’s fridge. It said it was 8:45. “What time did you have to leave again?” It was a question Asami didn’t want to ask, especially since Korra was being so kind and gentle with her. In all honestly, this was the best night’s sleep Asami had had in a long time. A lot about the last twelve plus hours had been new and surprising for Asami. It was a lot to take in. 

“Uhm, in an hour at the very latest.” Korra said downing a spoon full of yoghurt that contained some food. It was quiet for a moment, “Thank you for being so kind.” Asami said, looking up at Korra from her now empty plate. Korra looked at her, “What do you mean?” she asked Asami. “Well, for starters, you carried me to your bed without waking me up. Which is honestly very impressive to say the least.” Asami said. They both stood up to clean the table, “Well, anyone would’ve done that.” Korra answered as if it wasn’t a big deal. But to Asami it was.

“There have been nights, more often than not, that I’ve been woken up from accidentally falling asleep. It happens a lot with the hours I’m making, and not everyone is as understanding about it as you were last night.” Asami explained to Korra, grabbing a dish towel to dry off the dishes that Korra was washing. “That’s rude of them.” Korra said simply as she washed one of the bowls. Asami liked that Korra had this confidence about her, this sense of what was right and what definitely wasn’t. 

“And the dinner last night, the balcony. Honestly Korra, don’t you know how adorable and kind that is of you?” Asami said, drying of the last of the dishes as Korra started putting them away. Korra didn’t respond at first. After she had finished putting away the dishes, she walked back over to Asami who stood beside the sink.

Korra stopped right in front of Asami and looked her into her eyes. Korra reached for Asami’s hand and held it before speaking, “Well, I’m glad that I could be of service for you.” she said with a smile on her face that told Asami she was joking. Asami laughed and softly pushed at Korra’s shoulder. Korra gently pulled at Asami’s hand she was holding and Asami made a step forward. 

“Sorry, I’m just happy that you didn’t think it was creepy or anything.” Korra said simple, “Well, waking up somewhere where you didn’t go to sleep is a bit scary.” Asami said, she exaggerated just to tease Korra. Korra laughed at her comment. Asami realized something, “Wait where did you sleep?” she asked Korra. Her date wasn’t in the bed when she woke up. “Not on the couch I hope?” she asked when Korra didn’t give her an answer right away. Instead the girl opted to play with their hands before answering, “Well, I did want to at first.” Korra said, and a smile tugged at her mouth when she looked into Asami’s eyes. 

“Some girl in my bed asked me to stay.” she said. Asami looked at Korra in disbelief, “Oh god.” Asami said, almost feeling embarrassed. Asami shut her eyes and turned her head away for a moment pinching her nose, trying to remember the moment. But for the life of her she couldn’t find it in her memories. “It was very endearing, even if I say so myself.” Korra spoke. Asami felt a finger on her chin, and her head was softly pulled back to face Korra. She opened her eyes, “So I listened and I stayed.” Korra said quietly. 

Asami looked into bright blue eyes. Korra meant what she’d said, Asami could see it in Korra’s expression. The girls face was calm, and her eyes spoke more than words ever could. Asami moved her head closer and moved her hand to Korra’s jaw. She kept looking into Korra’s eyes, “Can I kiss you again?” Asami softly asked Korra, eyes flickering down to Korra’s lips.

Korra pressed her mouth against Asami’s, kissing her tenderly. Asami felt Korra’s hand holding on to Asami’s waist, holding her close. Korra’s nose brushed over Asami’s as she pulled ever so slightly back for only a millisecond and started kissing Asami again. Asami felt Korra smiling against her. This time it was Korra who asked access and softly pressed her tong against Asami’s lips. Asami answered and at the same time turned Korra around and pushing her towards the counter. 

She set Korra in between herself and the kitchen counter. Asami held her hand against Korra’s jaw, and her other hand slithered from Korra’s waist to her stomach. Asami could feel Korra’s abs tightening at the touch. The connection intensified the kiss. Asami felt Korra’s mouth leave her lips and move from the corner of her mouth to her jaw and eventually to her neck, earning a quiet moan. Korra came back up, and kissed Asami on her mouth again. 

Asami wanted more, needed more. She pressed Korra harder against the counter. Korra pulled her hands away and pulled herself up onto the counter in one swift motion. Not even a second later Asami was back, attached to Korra, and hands roaming. Korra wrapped her legs around Asami’s waist and put her hand in Asami’s hair, holding her. Asami wondered off, away from Korra’s mouth, kissing her cheek and neck. She found herself nibbling on Korra’s earlobe when Korra’s phone rang. 

Korra sighed, “Always the interruption.” she whined, picking up her phone. Asami laughed softly and pressed her nose into to crook of Korra’s neck, giving the spot small kisses. “Why are you calling?” Asami heard Korra asking the person in an annoyed tone on the other side of the line. “Oops, yeah sorry I forgot. Coming right down.” Korra said. 

“You have to leave, don’t you?” Asami asked her. Korra nodded, “Yeah, my rides here.” giving Asami a small peck on her lips. “It was great having you here.” Korra said with a genuine smile and slid down from the counter. Just when Korra wanted to leave to go and grab her stuff, Asami grabbed her hand an pulled her back. “Thank you for letting me be here.” She said, pulling Korra in for another kiss.

-

She swiftly grabbed her bag from her bedroom, took her jacket and keys and walked back into the kitchen where Asami was waiting. “I’ve got your phone.” She said when she walked back into the kitchen were Asami stood against the counter and gave the device to her. “This is exactly what I meant. You’re so thoughtful. I totally would’ve forgotten it.” Asami said. 

“Really, it’s no problem. I don’t even think about it.” Korra said. “Well, thank you anyways.” Asami said and went to kiss Korra again. Korra let her and almost let herself be drawn too far into it again. It took some strength but eventually Korra managed to break of the kiss. “I’d really love to keep this going. But I have a very annoyed friend waiting downstairs to take me to practice. So we really have to go, like now.” She said and Asami nodded in understanding.

They walked out of Korra’s apartment and to the elevators. The ride down was spent in comfortable silence. Korra reached for Asami’s hand when they walked out of the elevator. When they walked out of the front door of the apartment building, there was a car waiting outside that honked quite aggressively at the sight of Korra. Korra waved at Kuvira to acknowledge her and turned her attention back to Asami.

“So, dinner tonight at Bolin’s?” Korra said, Asami nodded and took a step closer to Korra. “Thank you for last night. And this morning.” She said, looking into Korra’s eyes. Letting her know she really meant her words. Asami pushed one of the strands of Korra’s hair aside and kissed her just as tenderly as they had mere moments ago. The car honked again. “Guess that means I have to leave now.” Asami said, looking at the car. “Guess so.” Korra said and took a step away from Asami. “See you tonight Asami.” Korra smiled at Asami and walked off to the car. She could feel Asami looking at her until she got in the car where she was greeted by Kuvira.

-

“Sooooo, that’s her then?” Kuvira asked the moment Korra closed the door. “Yeah, that’s Asami.” Korra said. Kuvira drove away, “So she stayed the night?” Kuvira asked again, with a grin on her face. Korra looked at her, “It’s not what you think. She fell asleep on the couch last night while we were watching a movie.” she explained to her teammate. “Well from what I just saw right there, even though it was gross, you seemed at piece. Happy even, maybe.” Kuvira spoke. Korra only nodded, replaying the last twelve plus hours in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel you guys thinking, 'How come Korra doesn't have a dishwasher in that luxury apartment of hers?'. I guess she does, but opted to wash the dishes for some quality time with Asami. Maybe we'll see Asami find out. Maybe not. 
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for reading. As I've said before: school. Yeah, that's starting up and it's promising to be a lot. This chapter took me quite a while to write too. I'm hoping for some time soon to write, but I can't promise you guys anything about a next update. Though I am looking forward to publishing again. It brightens my lockdown days getting messages from you. 
> 
> Have a great morning/day/night where ever you are! Greetings from Europe.


End file.
